Salivary glycoproteins and proteins are recognized as having a significant role in the ecology of the oral cavity. Alterations or abnormalities of these molecules might occur in dental caries, periodontal disease, and cystic fibrosis. We propose to purify and biochemically characterize selected glycoproteins and proteins from human and primate salivas and then compare these with analogous materials from individuals with dental disease and cystic fibrosis.